Dancing Around
by thatguywholikestowrite
Summary: Liz and Red have to live together after strikes on the Post Office, now they have to deal with being stuck around each other 24\7. How will it go? [Lizzington] Rating will change to M at one point.
1. Chapter 1

**A little idea that popped into my head about Liz and Red having to live together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my car, I love my car.**

They'd been living together for a couple of months now after a few continuous strikes on the Post Office and Red was adamant that Liz was under his protection. After all, if Agent Keen was to be striked then the FBI would no longer have the Concierge of Crime on their side.

Liz took a lot of convincing, of course at the beggining she saw no point in it, but when she noticed she was being followed to and from work she finally agreed.

Three months in, she'd settled quite well to being around Red 24/7.

"Raymond, are you watching this film?" Liz shouted at the top of her voice from the, what Liz had now christened the "movie room" due to the warm enclosure and the large flat screen TV.

Deciding to ignore her for the use of his full name he waited to finish off what he was doing before proceeding upstairs. He strolled into the room, closed the door and sat down across the couch from her. Sitting in his usual position he turned to her. "Did you just call me Raymond?"

She looks at him with somewhat puppy dog eyes. "I did, thought I'd give it a try, what do you think?"

"I prefer Red from you, I appreciate it. My mother used to call me Raymond when I was in trouble…"

"Fair enough, we'll stick to Lizzie and Red."

The film started and Lizzie quickly found herself unconsciously getting closer and closer to Red, she wasn't used to watching films with another person. The last person she watched a film with was Tom and they used to always snuggle. In her unconscious state it seemed to make sense to get closer.

To get close to him.

She slowly moved inch by inch towards a painfully focused Red, _but hey he's always on alert right and i'm sure he'll move me if he's uncomfortable._ After managing to get herself just next to him she decided on simply landing her head on his shoulder.

He didn't move.

She froze and just appreciated to close proximity to another human that she hadn't had in so long.

He was so happy, she'd made this small move just to get comfortable with him. He was fully aware of her little movements as soon as her fingers dug into the couch to initiate her movement.

She was finally comfortable with him.

He'd been in hell for so long, watching his Lizzie walk around this house with shorts and tank tops on was starting to become the end of him.

She'd just as equally been in hell, she'd never really seen him dressed down. But their days in the house left him in black pants and a black sweater. She just as much loved him in his suits but seeing him dressed down was something else.

An hour later he decided to switch it up a notch, he slowly picked his arm up and let it fall behind her and let his hand clutch at her side. She accepted, no complaints, no words, no nothing.

Red was definitely losing focus on the film, with her happily accepting his arm he extended his hand so that his finger were ghostly moving up and down her waist.

She loved this, being with someone, being with Red, being comfortable.

Finally.

After everything that had happened she didn't want to protest just because _she should_ , she was enjoying this and didn't want it to end.

The only problem was she didn't know and didn't want to ask what his feelings were to her. She can't cross a line and then run back, things would never be the same. She know's they've been through so much, to risk this now, would be too much. Maybe she should just follow his lead. That way she can always say _you started it, I was just hoping to finish it._

The film continued and they both enjoyed their time spent so close together but neither could guess what the other thought.

Then, the film finished.

He'd have to stop touching her.

He didn't want to.

"Lizzie?" She tilted her head slightly so she could see his eyes, that's when she realised how close their faces were.

Just inches apart.

"Yes." That came out way too breathlessly for her likings.

"Shall we watch another?"

"Yes." Again, way too breathless.

Red moved away slowly and proceeded to put on another film, neither would admit that they weren't actually that bothered about the film and were just enjoying the closeness.

He sat back down and lifted his arm up as an invitation for Liz, she happily obliged and continued to sit how she was before, he more than happily continued to lightly trace his fingers up and down her sides.

Every now and then Red could hear her breath get a bit heavier and then try to contain herself. _She must be enjoying this as much as I am._ He slowly increased the area he was tracing until his fingers found the hem of her tshirt. His fingers stayed in that spot, continuing to trace small lines to see if she would say anything.

She didn't.

She was enjoying him taking the lead, she didn't have the guts to.

After a couple of minutes of tracing small lines near the hem of her shirt he decided to slowly let his fingers, delicately and carefully make their way under her shirt.

That was it.

Too much.

 _No, no, no. I can't do this, not with him, we can't._

She pulled her arms up and yawned.

 _Ok, I took that too far, she doesn't want me at all._

"I think i'm going to head off to bed, it's getting late." She stood up and he swiftly followed, grabbed her and hugged her. And then placed one kiss on her hair.

"Good night Lizzie."


	2. Chapter 2

**T**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

They had travelled to France, Red had a lovely place settled in the middle of no where. The house itself was more like a mansion, Liz swore she'd get lost in it.

The first thing she saw when she walked in was an incredibly big open space that looked like a lounge, a quite extravagant lounge at that as well, all the rooms seem to travel off from there, it was the heart of the house.

One evening as Liz had gotten out of the shower and prepared for bed, she found that she couldn't sleep very well and decided to venture out and find Red. It didn't take long to find him on his balcony with a glass of scotch and a cigar, he was still wearing a full suit but his tie was disrobed and he wore his shirt with a few buttons undone.

She stood at the door and watched for a while as he moved the cigar from his fingers to his lips, tilted his head back and exhaled. _This really should not look that good, it's unhealthy, but boy does he make that look sexy._

"Elizabeth, it's late." She was taken aback, she really thought that she hadn't made a sound, obviously she did.

"I can't sleep."

"Welcome to my world…" He waved his hand across the view of the balcony and continued to not look her way.

"Where's the alcohol?"

"Really Lizzie? Are you sure you want to start drinking at…" he paused and looked down at his watch "2am?"

"Yes, we don't have anything to do tomorrow do we?"

"Point taken." He finally turned around to find her in nothing but a FBI t shirt and boxers. He was slightly taken aback and realised a few moments later that they were his boxers.

She too was also taken aback, having never really seen him with his shirt buttoned down and without a tie. She could see his chest hair and all she wanted to do was touch it.

He started walking towards the door where she was stood, he paused at her side, behind her line of vision and whispered in her ear "You can wear my boxers whenever you like, they definitely look much better on you than me…" Her whole body shivered. The warmth of his breath on her neck left her tingling. His low voice echoed through her whole body.

She couldn't believe the effects this man had on her, she'd never experience anything like it.

Liz turned her attention to him, suddenly finding how close they were stood. "I wouldn't know."

"Touche."

Red disappeared to find more alcohol while Liz decided to make herself comfortable on the balcony.

He came back out with a bottle of Russian Vodka, poured them both two glasses and sat down opposite Liz.

"What's keeping you awake?" he asked.

"A lot of things, Tom, you, me, my whole life."

"What about me keeps you awake?" he was keeping his face as nonchalant as possible, when inside he was as giddy as a crushing teenage boy.

"Nothing I feel like talking to you about at 2am on a balcony with alcohol involved…"

"Ok, so what's keeping you awake about you and your life?"

"I'm scared… really scared, that now I'm not going to have a normal, run of the mill life. It's all changed, and I understand it has too, and I'm sort of happy to but there's this thing in the back of my head telling me that I shouldn't like it…"

"That's incredibly rational though, this is a big change and us humans are not really, truly contempt with change, so when there is a change like this, and we feel at peace with it, the brain interferes." He didn't really look at her much when he spoke, she felt it may have been something he'd already struggled with or possible still does.

"What about me is keeping you awake?" he repeated again.

"I don't think we should have that conversation…"

He leaned forward on his elbows "And why would that be?"

"I'm pretty sure, you would take that back when I start talking, you'd start speaking about lines in the sand and rabbit holes."

"Now I'm intrigued, though I will take your word for it."

They sat for a while in silence.

Neither wanting to make a single word.

"I don't know how you do this Red."

"What do you mean?"

"This, being alone, no people, no company, don't get me wrong I appreciate having you around but it's just you and me. No one else. We have needs." She saw that line and jumped over it, she knew where she was going with this conversation, _whatever I can blame the alcohol in the morning._

"We do."

"You do not strike me as a man that was take care of these needs by yourself…"

"Lizzie, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked with a small grin and a subtle wink.

"No, I'm just genuinely interested. I've not seen any random women around the safe houses over the past couple of months and we've not left."

"Lizzie, we're sharing a house, I'm a gentleman, I would not bring another woman here to satisfy my needs. Likewise I would appreciate the same reciprocation from you. I wouldn't appreciate it very much if you bought a stranger into the house to satisfy your needs."

She blushed a little at his comment, as crude as the conversation may seem, he really did care about her and her feelings.

"Back to my previous statement, you do not seem like a man to take care of said needs."

"When in need Elizabeth." There was that cheeky wink again.

She'd happily admit that at this point she was probably dealing with some dutch courage.

"So where? Do you have a secret little hide out in all these safe houses?"

"Wow, alcohol to the brain Lizzie? My bedroom. My turn, what about you?"

This conversation was really jumping and running over any lines either of them had set. He couldn't believe she was actually asking him this, it showed in her alcohol impaired brain that she wanted to know. Like they say a drunk mind speaks the truth of a sober heart.

 _Maybe she actually does find me attractive._

"I am not telling you." She smirked and tried to winked but failed miserably.

"Let me guess?"

"Ok, you get four guesses, but if you don't get it right I'm not telling you."

And the little harmless game began, may the best man win…

"Bedroom?" He paused and took a drag from his recently lit cigar.

"No."

"Cellar?"

"God no!"

"Care to make this little game a bit more interesting?" A look of desire took over his eyes, like a predatory gaze.

"What did you have in mind? And I'm not saying yes yet."

"If I get this right in the next guess, you take off your top…" Red instantly regretted saying it. What on earth was she going to think of him now?!

Feeling more adventurous than usual, she weighed up her options, if he got it right she'd end up topless and him the winner, maybe she could make it even more interesting.

"Ok, and if you get it wrong, you take off yours."

WOW! She'd admitted to play his weird little game… once again he was taken aback.

"Agreed. In the bath?"

Instead of answering she swiftly reached down to the hem of her t shirt and brought it slowly and gradually up over her head and threw it on the floor.

A little gobsmacked Red didn't really know what to do.

"Have you ever thought about me like this?"

"Like what?" Trying to play it as cool as possible, but it wasn't really working, Red could hear his pulse race as he tried to control himself.

"Like this Red, no top, just a bra?"

"Do you really think you want to go down this road with me Lizzie?"

"You're really not answering my question Red, do you?"

"Fine, you crossed the line. Yes, yes Elizabeth I have." Well that stunned the conversation, nothing like a bit of awkward silence. "Why do you look at my lips when I talk?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Hm, but there are two probable answers and I would much rather not get it wrong, so, please do feel free to fill me in." And again, they swiftly found that awkward silence and dropped it in between them. "Ok explanation one; you're just a really keen listener, a popular trait of those who are good listeners is to keep some sort of facial contact, though the most popular is eyes. Explanation two;" he paused, stood up and slowly approached her. He inched his face closer and close to hers. "You want to kiss me, you want to feel the touch of my lips on yours, you want to indulge in the taste of them, you want to feel my lips hover over yours while you beg for me to close the gap. Biting and moaning as I suck on your lower lip and claim them as my own."

And that was it.

Enough playing and dancing around each other.

Liz closed the gap and waited for him to close the gap also.

He slowly moved his face closer and hovered his lips over hers before whispering "I never make the first move."

She sure as hell wasn't making the first move now, she would have happily before he arrogantly told her he never does, instead she let her lips hover around his mimicking a kiss. She traced the outline of his lips with hers and briefly let the tip of her tongue ghostly slide over them before abruptly standing up and leaving the balcony.

Red couldn't help but watch as her hips swung seductively from side to side in his very own boxers.

 _tbc..._

 _A/N: Reviews are very welcome, let me know what you guys think..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Heads up to all the people who noticed the Alan Shore line in the last chapter, I forgot to put this in the last chapter notes.**

 **Ready for some angst, anger and jealousy?! Nope, tough here it comes!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I now own a hamster… does that count? No but seriously I do not own The Blacklist or any characters featured, I'm just simply having a play about with them.**

The next morning Lizzie found herself in a sensitive state with the one Raymond Reddington standing over her with a cup of coffee.

"Here, thought you'd need this." He handed her the cup and walked off.

"Thank you!" She shouted through the house.

She knew just the right thing to help with her god awful hangover, she'd found this particular routine quite suiting while at the academy.

She changed into her vest top and shorts, grabbed a bottle of water and went out for a run.

Red was watching her and couldn't help but wonder if she remembered much of last night.

But got immediatley distracted byt the way her shorts tightly hugged her long, luscious looking legs, and left him wanting more and more of Lizzie.

With Liz out of the house he decided to plot a way for her to come to him. She'd probably hate him for it but she'd finally come to him.

She came back, showered and grabbed another cup of coffee and found that she was ready for the day.

She found Red sat in the lounge reading a newspaper with Bach playing in the background. She sat down in the chair opposite to him and crossed her legs. _Her long, delicious legs._ He thought.

"So, are we going to be adults about what happened last night? Be open and honest?"

"I suppose that could be a good route, though as I'm sure you're aware I do enjoy a good off road wonder every now and then." _Ok and out comes Mr. Cocky again_. Clearly seeing that Lizzie wasn't impressed with his answer he answered again. "What happened, happened, we've been with each other 24/7 for a good amount of time now, sexual tensions got high and I apologize for going down that rabbit hole."

"Wasn't too hard right?"

"You'll have to specify sweetheart, something is very hard right now." He winked, got up and vacated the lounge.

 _What was that?! Am I supposed to follow him?!_

After lying in bed for a good couple of hours, Liz decided to actually move from it. She decided that she would attempt to make dinner for her and Red, he was always making dinner and cleaning up. It was only fair that she started contributing, she strolled down to the kitchen and checked what was in.

As she was making the starter, a simple tomato harissa soup, she saw Red walk out of the house. She didn't think much of it at first, until after about half an hour later when he arrived back with a female friend attached to him.

 _Really, just last night he was saying he'd never do something like this and now he's practically prancing her through the house like a realtor._

"Elizabeth, meet my friend… erm… Rebecca. Rebecca this is Elizabeth, she's my maid."

 _No he didn't. He did not just say that._

Bitch face activated.

"Hi Rebecca, please try to make as little mess as possible, as you can imagine Mr. Reddington here gets quite the amount of women up in his bedroom and the cleanliness can get quite something." and with that Liz walked off on to the decking.

"Don't mind her, she's just been through quite a struggle recently and unfortunately, this is how she expresses it. I'm sure you don't believe those horrific things she was saying do you sweetheart?"

The tall brunette looked at Red with wide eyes and a lost and confused look on her face.

"Are we going to your bedroom or not?"

"Such the fine attitude Rebecca, follow me."

It would be quite fair to say that Liz was fuming.

 _The soup is staying where it is, I am going changing into not much clothing and I am going to bathe in the pool for a while and calm down. When I come back I am going to order take out._

Even in the pool she could hear.

Hear him and her.

After a painstaking half an hour the noises stopped, which were then swiftly followed by Red leading _her_ to the door.

As Red led Rebecca upstairs he knew he'd angered Liz so much that she would end up dropping what she was doing and going by the pool. _Perfect._ He thought to himself.

Rebecca entered the room before Red and set up her station. Yes that was right, she was preparing to give Red a massage.

Red decided to rub salt in the wound and try and find Liz, he found her out by the pool wearing nothing but bikini underwear.

"Well now, isn't that a nice view."

She ignored him.

"Lizzie, you're going to have to speak to me at one point." He sat down opposite her and simply waited.

She ignored him.

Again.

He got up and left.

 _Thank god! What else do I have to do for him to get the hint._

The silence didn't last long though. Red returned with drinks, he placed one down near her and slowly drank his own.

"Are you really going to ignore me?"

"My god Red, what do I have to do around here to get a bit of alone time?!"

"Go take a bath?"

"Not funny! Did you have fun just now?"

"You'll have to be more specific Lizzie, I'm always having a blast."

"You know what i'm talking about, did you have fun with your friend?"

"Oh, could you not hear? I was under the impression you could, and from what you heard, if you could in fact _hear_ then you would have known that I had a splendid time." He stands and she can't quite figure out why but she stands also.

"There was no need in that whatsoever Red!" Oh boy now was she angry.

"In what sweetheart? Satisfying my needs?"

"Don't call me that!"

And all of a sudden, they were both just inches away from each other.

"What? 'Sweetheart'?"

"Yes, I think you've lost your right to call me that!"

"And why would that be?" smirk, smirk and more smirk.

"You said just last night that you wouldn't do that and what did you do today, you fucking did it!"

"Would my _sweetheart_ be incorrectly jealous?" Slowly and with each word he seemed to get closer and closer to her face.

"Am I balls jealous!" and with that, she pinned him to the closest wall and kissed him.

She kissed him.

It was heated and messy and angry.

"That's just how not jealous I am!"

They still remained close, just inches apart and Red decided to see how far he could push this. "Oh yeah? Still seems pretty jealous to me, why don't you just show me how not jealous you are?" As he spoke he made his way to her ear and whispered the last few words while his lips slowly ghosted over her ear.

 _tbc..._

 _A/N: #sorrynotsorry! Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff there but then again it gives you something to come back for._


End file.
